


One Piece PETs: More to Love

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [119]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The guys learn a certain jutsu to further please their girls.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: More to Love

**One Piece PETs: More to Love**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This nutty series belongs to the even nuttier Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The boys learned a new technique. It was called the Kage Bushin no Jutsu: a signature move of Naruto Uzumaki. They showed this jutsu to their girlfriends, Nami and Robin. Needless to say, they were rather impressed.

 

"Wow...!" Nami whispered in awe. "That's really good, boys!"

 

"Thanks!" Luffy and his clones replied.

 

Nami laughed at this.

 

"What else can you do?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro smirked as he and Luffy looked at each other and winked.

 

"Well," he started. "We can do this."

 

"Eh?" Nami and Robin muttered.

 

Suddenly, one of the guys' clones picked the girls up.

 

"EEP!!" Nami squeaked as she held on.

 

Next, the clones took the Booted Puss Woman and the Crane Woman to the Women's Quarters.

 

"Let the fun begin," Luffy said.

 

After saying this, the Monkey Man and his clones disrobed. Nami's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed pink.

 

"...Oh, boy...!" she muttered.

 

"Hope you ladies are ready," Zoro said as he and his clones disrobed as well. "Because we are about to drive you nuts."

 

At this point, the archaeologist's and the navigator's faces were redder than rubies.

 

"This is the first gangbang that I've ever participated in," Robin said.

 

"Same here," agreed Nami. "although...if it's Luffy and Zoro...then, it's all right."

 

   The Booted Puss Woman got down on all fours and walked over to Luffy's crotch. She ever so delicately held his large member and began to lick it. Luffy smirked and shuddered a little as he blushed.

 

"Ohhh, yeah..." he moaned.

 

   Then, Nami started to put the whole thing in her mouth. Slowly, she sucked on her captain's thick member. Next, the other Luffy clones walked up to her, and one them slipped his fingers into her womanhood.

 

"Mm...!" Nami squeaked with Luffy's wang still in her mouth.

 

   With Zoro and Robin, the latter was rubbing her girls around the former's manhood. As she did, his clone was teasing Robin by squeezing her ass. The Crane Woman moaned a little and while one clone teased her, the other gave her nip that was poking through her shirt a light pinch.

 

"Aaahhhh...!!"

 

The one clone that was pinching Robin's nip reached down her shirt and pulled her right melon out. At that instant, he started to squeeze it.

 

"Mmm...!"

 

Robin resumed rubbing her cans around Zoro's wang.

 

"Oh, god, Zoro...!!" she moaned.

 

The next Zoro clone reached down her shirt and pulled out her left melon.

 

"Easy, Tiger," Robin said. "Don't overdo it, now."

 

"Sorry, Robin," Zoro apologized. "I forget how sensitive you are."

 

Robin proceeded to perform a tit fuck on Zoro.

 

"Ohh, fuck yes...!" he groaned. "Yeah, baby~!"

 

Robin giggled.

 

"Oh, _Tora-kun_ ," she spoke. "You're making me so hot...!"

 

"Is that right?"

 

" _Yes..._ "

 

"Then, maybe we can help with that...boys?"

 

The Zoro clones nodded and each of them began pleasuring Robin while she gave Zoro a tit fuck.

 

"Aaahhh...!!"

 

"Ngh...!"

 

   Back with Luffy and Nami, the navigator was still sucking on her captain's schlong, as well as giving handjobs to the other Luffy clones. One was busy pleasuring her, too, by eating her out. Two of them even pulled Nami's jugs from out of her bra, exposing them and giving her nips a light pinch.

 

"Haaaaa...!!" Nami moaned.

 

Luffy's cock was still in her mouth, by the way. Luffy smirked...and he was reaching his limit. The same could be said for his clones, plus Nami.

 

"I'm about to...!"

 

   Before he could even finish his sentence, he came into Nami's mouth. All of his clones ended up spilling their seed all over the Booted Puss Woman, not that she minded.

 

"Goodness," Nami said. "I'm all soaked..."

 

"Sorry," Luffy and his clones said.

 

"No," Nami replied, shaking her head. "it's all right...I can always wash it off."

 

   By "wash", she meant she would lick herself clean. And that's just she did. Nevertheless, she did it in a provocative manner. That only succeeded in turning Luffy and his clones on even more.

 

In less than a minute or so, Nami had finished cleaning herself.

 

"See?" she asked as her body glistened. "All clean."

 

A pause...until, Luffy was on top of Nami, kissing her.

 

"Mmmph?!" Nami cried. "Luffy, what the hell?!"

 

"I'm sorry, Nami," Luffy apologized as he kissed his navigator. "I can't help it. I'm going crazy here!!!"

 

_'I do like it when he's good and horny,'_ Nami thought as Luffy kissed her. _'Still, I've never seen his sex drive go this far...maybe that's a good thing.'_

 

   Nami moaned as hers and Luffy's tongues wrestled, and soon, Luffy's clones went to pleasure her, too. Two of them suckled on her cans, and another teased her womanhood.

 

"Mm~!" the Booted Puss Woman moaned. "Luffy~!"

 

Soon, one of the clones presented Nami with his wang.

 

"Let's do this?" he asked, "wanna swallow a second load, pussy cat?"

 

"Yes, my dear captain." Nami answered as she began to put her beau's schlong in her mouth.

 

   At that moment, she proceeded to suck on it. Next, we cut back to Robin and Zoro. Zoro was now pleasuring Robin by having one of his clones put his tail in her womanhood. The other had his manhood in-between her bosom.

 

"Ahhh...!!" Robin moaned.

 

" _How's that, Robin?_ " Zoro asked in his language. " _Hot enough for you?_ "

 

" _Yes..._ " Robin answered.

 

Zoro smirked...and one of his clones began to eat Robin out.

 

"Haaaaaaaa...!!!"

 

Zoro and his clones proceeded to pleasure Robin. By now, the Crane Woman was nearing her limit.

 

"Zoro...I...!"

 

"I know...me, too...!"

 

Before long, the dams gave way. Robin cried out when she had her big moment. Like Nami, she too ended up soaked.

 

"Oh, my..." she said. "Look at this."

 

Zoro and his clones got an eyeful of his fiance's cum-soaked body.

 

"I wonder who will clean this all up?" Robin asked as she put her finger in her mouth in a provocative manner. "Do you know who will do it, _Tora-kun_?"

 

Zoro smirked, as did Robin. At that moment, Zoro and his clones proceeded to clean her off...by licking her.

 

"Thank you, Zoro."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Back with Luffy and Nami, they were about to climax.

 

"Oh...oh, god...! Luffy...I'm gonna...!!"

 

"So am I...!"

 

Before long, they spilled their load again. Nami panted as she lied on the floor.

 

"Luffy..."

 

"Yeah...?"

 

She pointed down to her womanhood.

 

_"Kom och ge mig mer..."_

 

(A/N: "Come and give me more..." in Swedish.)

 

Luffy smirked.

 

_"Você entendeu, gatinho."_

 

(A/N: "You got it, pussy cat." in Portuguese.)

 

Soon, Luffy place a condom on his Johnson and entered Nami.

 

"Mmmmnnn...!!" Nami moaned. "So big...!! Uhhhh...!!!"

 

Next, Luffy began to move.

 

"Ooh...yes..." Nami groaned. "Keep going, Lulu- _chan_..."

 

"Will do...!" Luffy grunted as he thrust inside of his navigator a little deeper.

 

"Ngh...! So deep...!" the Booted Puss Woman squeaked.

 

   One of Luffy's clones presented her with his schlong and she happily accepted it into her mouth as she proceeded to suck on the hard member. Two of the Luffy clones went for Nami's right and left cans as they suckled on them. Nami let out a muffled moan as they did so.

 

_'Wow...'_ she thought. _'This is just...wow...!'_

 

   With Robin and Zoro, the latter had just entered the former, too. One of his clones was even having his manhood sucked on by Robin and the other two were given handjobs by the Crane Woman. A faint blush appeared on each of their cheeks.

 

"Mmmmph...!" Robin moaned as she kept sucking Zoro's schlong. "Zoro...!"

 

   Zoro smirked and his tail coiled around Robin's waist. Then, he moved her hips, making penetration even deeper. At that moment, tears of pleasure fell from Robin's eyes.

 

"Ah...!" she cried. "Zoro...!!"

 

Next, the Tiger Man gave the Crane Woman's rear end a firm slap and Robin made a muffled scream. Zoro smacked her ass again.

 

"Come on!" he shouted. "Scream for me, baby!"

 

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Robin screamed.

 

"That's more like it, mama!" Zoro grinned as he spanked Robin again. "Lemme hear more!!"

 

   Robin continued screaming in ecstasy more and more. And then...she released. As did Zoro and his clones. They both panted heavily, and Zoro's clones poofed away.

 

"Hot damn..." Zoro cursed.

 

"That...was...the...best...sex...I've...had...with you," Robin panted.

 

"No kidding," Zoro agreed. "We should do that more often."

 

Robin made a soft chuckle.

 

"I'd like that, _Tora-kun_."

 

Zoro smiled and he playfully nibbled on Robin's neck. Robin let out a small squeak, but then she giggled.

 

"Easy, Tiger," she said. "I'm a bit sore, you know."

 

"Sorry," Zoro apologized as he picked Robin up, bridal style. "How about we call it a day?"

 

"I'd like that," Robin nodded.

 

Zoro walked over to Robin's bed and set her down on it.

 

"Luffy and Nami should be finishing up by now," the former noted.

 

"Yeah." the latter agreed.

 

   Speak of the devil, Luffy and his clones had just reached their climax, same with Nami. Now, they were left to bask in the afterglow. Luffy's clones had poofed away and Nami lay against her Monkey Man.

 

"...Wow...!" she panted. "Luffy, that was incredible...!"

 

"I know, right?" Luffy asked. "Maybe we could do this again, sometime?"

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Sure, boo," she told him. "but now, I'm really sore."

 

"Right," Luffy nodded as he picked Nami up. "Let's take a little nap."

 

"A nap sounds nice," Nami spoke, softly. "Especially after what we did."

 

She yawned and stretched as Luffy walked her over to her bed. Then, he gently laid her on the bed and lied down next to her.

 

"'Night, Luffy."

 

"'Night, Nami."

 

With that, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by mattwilson83's many NaruHina hentai doujins. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.:D


End file.
